This invention relates to a vehicle window ventilation system and vehicle with the system installed for removing condensation from double windows in vehicle door panels. Some large vehicles such as heavy-duty highway tractor-trailer trucks include double windows within the doors. These are commonly located in the lower front corner of the passenger door to allow the driver to view traffic in the passenger side lane. The double windows have a tendency of fogging to the accumulation of moisture between the windows. Water vapor can make its way from the passenger compartment or the exterior of the cab, into the door cavity. This vapor will tend to condense on the inner pane of the outer view window. It can turn to frost in the winter. This invention alleviates the moisture between the windowpanes in such double pane windows in vehicle doors.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle window ventilation system for a mobile vehicle with double pane windows within the door that allows for removal of moisture and condensation between the windows without the need for any external fan and allows for minimum reduction of visibility through the window due to moisture.
The vehicle window ventilation system of this invention satisfies the named objective. The system contains vertical slots in forward portions of the window or frame. Air due to vehicle movement passes in the slots to the cavity between the windowpanes. There is a passage for airflow from the cavity rearward to the door handle where there is spacing for outward passage of air. The forward location of the vertical slots allows for the flow of air across a wide area of the windows and hence a minimum reduction of visibility due to moisture in the cavity. The air passageway rearward through the cavity between the windows and then through the door to the rearward located door handle allows for a dispersion pattern of air that covers a large amount of the surface area of the double pane window. While an external fan could be used to enhance the removal of flow of air the forward location of the vertical slots and the rearward location of the inner door passageway to the door handle alleviates the necessity of having a fan. The vertical slots allow the direction of airflow over the windowpanes inner surfaces from the top to the bottom of the panes.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.